


This Serious Moonlight

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder Husbands without the Murder, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet where Will reveals he is a David Bowie fan and has MAJOR feels after learning of his passing.  Fluffiness ensues…</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Serious Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> We know Will likes The Doors. He seems like he would be a Bowie fan, too. Inspired in [part by this Tumblr post](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/137236065344/ive-been-playing-bowie-i-adore-him-nonstop-the).

Hannibal unlocks the front door, and instantly feels that something is wrong. Instinctively, he toes off his shoes and begins walking silently down the hallway, fighting the urge to call for Will. If someone is in there, it is better to catch them off guard. Will’s angst is palpable, and Hannibal’s heartbeat speeds up -- ready to protect Will above all else.

When he reaches the study, he merely finds Will sitting on the floor with his laptop opened next to him listening to music; David Bowie’s “Space Oddity” to be precise. Encephalitis is pressed against Will’s leg, tail slowly wagging.

“Will?”

Will sniffs, and slowly looks up at Hannibal, “Oh, hi.” He wipes a tear from his face, looking somewhat embarrassed. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“What is it? What has happened?” Hannibal slides off his coat, lays it on the couch, and sits on the floor next to Will.

“Nothing. It’s ridiculous – for me to react this way. David Bowie just died, and I guess it’s really affecting me.” He shrugs his shoulders and offers Hannibal a small smile, lashes still damp.

“Oh. I see. You really admired him?” Hannibal asks softly. 

He hates seeing Will this way. Sure he had been the cause of countless flowing Will Graham tears, but that was in the past. Now with where their relationship is and how it has evolved, Hannibal would rather stab himself in the heart than see Will cry.

Will sighs, rubbing the heel of his hand into his right eye. “Growing up I was always something of an outcast – as you can imagine,” he says smiling at Hannibal. “And you know I never felt like I fit in, even at home I was an oddball. Middle School was the worst.”

Hannibal tilts his head and smiles tenderly at Will.

Will looks down and scratches Encephalitis behind the ear. “I was in 7th grade when I discovered Bowie. I thought, ‘Who _is_ this person?’ I could feel that he saw himself as an outsider – or from another world – and he embraced it. He didn’t care what others thought.”

Hannibal nods and tucks one of Will’s curls behind his ear.

“So that resonated with me…on an embarrassing level apparently. Weird,” Will chuckles.

“I think that if you found comfort in that _and_ him, it is a completely valid sentiment -- one that should not be ignored. And as I told Margot once, it’s fine to be weird.” 

Wills rolls his eyes sheepishly and says, “Yes. Well I certainly had more than my fair share of weirdness, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal rubs Will's knee and asks, “Would you like some tea?” 

Will sighs, a single tear rolling down his face, “That would be nice.”

Hannibal wipes the tear away, looking at Will’s expression, taking in this gentle creature in front of him who is capable of such tenderness and also such brutal gorgeous violence. He falls in love with Will Graham a little more. 

Hannibal cups Will’s face, leans in close, and looking into Will’s eyes quietly begins to sing, “If you say run, I’ll run with you…If you say hide, we’ll hide. Because my love for you, would break my heart in two.”

Will’s eyes open wide, he catches his breath, and his lips break into a most gorgeous smile.

“Will there ever be a time when you stop surprising me, Hannibal?”

“Hmm…I suppose we will continue to find out.” He kisses Will on the forehead and gets up to make Will’s tea adding, “I never cared much for modern music, but I did enjoy David Bowie. He bears a striking resemblance to my uncle.”

Will smiles and watches Hannibal walk out of the room. He puts on “Let’s Dance” and waits for his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> David Bowie -- I'm still not over it. : (  
> And sometimes, damn it, Hannibal is just a big softie.
> 
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
